The Bane
by Neo2004
Summary: Death is an X-Man. A mutant vampire. Former best friends with Pyro, til he betrayed him. So whats the Brotherhood upto now, will Death have to face Pyro? Dark character. DeathRogue romance. 1st fanfic R & R plz. Chapter 3 up! PLZ review, PLZ PLZ!
1. Death

Hello reader. First of all I would like to thank you for taking your time looking at my first piece of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate it if you review this. Telling me if you like, and telling me things I need to work on. I've never done writing before so bare with me. This will be a third person narrative but I will have my characters thoughts in Italics. Ok, I think I am done. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

^^^^^^^

Title: The Bane 

Chapter 1  

_Hello. My name is Dean Morrison. I am a mutant. I am an X-Man. _

_            I have decided to write in a journal, telling of the things that have happened to me so far in my exceptional life. Even though I am only 19 years old, the things I have seen since receiving my power, my bane, or the 'Dark Gift' as I like to call it, have been beyond my wildest dreams. _

_The X-Men are a group of mutants who use their powers to protect mankind from those who use their powers for their own desires, whatever they may be. We are based in Xavier's School for the Gifted. A mansion owned by Charles Xavier in __Westchester__, __New York__. Xavier is the founder of the X-Men. He himself is a mutant, and a powerful one at that. Xavier's school is for mutants who seek safety from the world that feels that they are a danger to them. Here they get taught to control their powers for good. Then they can either move on with their lives or become an X-Man.  Of course I was a student. _

_            Hmm. I've gone off the reason I started this diary. Ororo AKA Storm told me writing this may help me with my troubles, getting them out instead of tearing me apart inside. Maybe I should say something about myself, not my favourite subject._

_            I first came to Xavier's School for the Gifted when I was 16. My parents bought me from __Australia__ to the U.S after they found out about my 'problem'. It actually happened when I was 14 but I kept it secret til it unleashed unexpectedly. My family was quite shocked by this discovery that I was one of those dangerous mutants they heard about on the news. But I suppose I didn't have it nearly as bad as some other kids who had my problem. Some kicked out of their homes by parents being a run-away. I had it easy, but my father. Well, I don't think we will ever be the same around each other, like before. We travelled through the states looking for someone who may help us, asked around by mutants. Then Charles contacted us. And told us about what he does. We accepted rather quickly, didn't take much to convince me. I moved in to the mansion with that feeling of excitement, nervousness, and fear you have when moving to a new school. But I managed to make friends well enough, all of us having one thing in common.  _

_There was even an Australian here, John Allerdyce AKA Pyro, my best friend. Well use to be, he's gone now. When he left it felt like apart of me left. When we were doing whatever we were doing it just felt natural, I felt like I wasn't different and I didn't need to be scared. I had other friends but it just wasn't the same. There was Marie AKA Rogue, the girl I've had a crush on since I came to the school but I have never told, and Bobby AKA Iceman, Rogue's boyfriend. I never have really liked Bobby. I guess the only reason I'm friends with him is because he is always around Rogue like a love-sick puppy. The other X-Men are Ororo, Scott AKA Cyclops, Jean AKA __Phoenix__, Kurt AKA Nightcrawler, and the infamous __Logan__ AKA Wolverine._

_Hmm, I don't think there is any thing else for me to ad rat the moment. Oh. I haven't told you about my 'gift'. I am vampire. Well, not an actually one, but the same powers. My appearance is as you would expect from a vampire. Pale skin, dark hair medium all-round size, wearing mainly black with a stud through the left eyebrow.  _

_My name...... is Death._

Dean ended it and in that moment he heard that familiar voice with the southern accent coming through the door as she opened it.

"C'mon sweetheart, time for our Danger Room session"

"Yeah, alright" Dean relied with a gruff sigh.


	2. Revelation

I'd like to say thank you to preciousbabyblue for being my first and only reviewer. I was going to wait for more responses but I couldn't wait to put my next chapter up and get into the story.  

I will inform you a little more about my character Death. His powers are the same as a supernatural vampire. Superhuman strength and speed, sharp fangs and nails, can climb walls, self levitation, slight control over weather (not nearly as powerful as Storm), heightened senses and healing and can run across water if moving fast enough. He also has sixth sense, like a psychic, which he has yet to control.

            His appearance is as mentioned in the first chapter. He also has a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm. His eyes turn a piecing green when he feels strong emotion, which intimidates his team mates (except Wolverine of course). Also an expertise in his own style of Karate and uses a samurai sword.

Well I think that's it, I hope I haven't over done it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

^^^^^^^^^^

The Bane

Chapter 2

            It was just Rogue and himself in the Danger Room. They had finished their training session and everybody left except them, sparing their fighting skills with each other. This became the usually ritual for the past year. These were the times that made Dean happy, just the two of them without anybody else to disturb their conversations, especially a certain person called Bobby.

"You've got nothing on me, vampire boy" Rogue jokingly mocked. Death gave her an intense stare with a slight smirk at the side of his mouth. He slowly moved forward, changing his stance to right handed to southpaw as he approached. Rogue got in a boxing position, bouncing rhythmically. When Death got in range, Rogue kicked to his right side, but much to her dismay he caught her leg by the ankle holding it tightly between his torso and arm.

"You're gonna have to move faster than that" Death said. Then in one swift movement he performed a sweep kick with his right leg, knocking Rogue's remaining leg from under her, causing her to fall on her side. She rolled away from him and got upright. Death ran at her and jumped about head height in the air, followed by several kicks which Rogue successfully ducked. Death ran at her again from the opposite side of the large, square room. This time attacking on the ground, throwing a number of punches, Rogue doing her best to block them. Death was quite surprised when she gave her own attack. She grabbed his arm and twisted her body around so she was now behind him, still griping his wrist tightly with both hands, attempting to flip him over. Death allowed her to flip him, but using his tremendous agility, landed on his feet and pushed her back with hands, accidentally hitting her breasts and she fell on her backside.

"Woops" Death said sarcastically, raising his hands like a little kid caught stealing. Infuriating Rogue, she stood and ran at him throwing a lazy clothesline. He ran under it and sprinted as fast as he could using his superhuman speed to the wall of the training room. He ran up the wall and pushed his legs, forcing the wall away from him. When he landed he was behind Rogue, who had no idea what had happened when she looked back where she expected him to be.

"Hey" he said in soft whisper. She turned and had no time to react when he pick her up in a tackle, his arms raped around her legs and shoulder in front of her hips. He jumped and pinned her half-way up the wall, the one that he previously ran up. He held  shoulders against the wall, the rest of her body dangling against the wall with his body pressed against hers.

"Now how the hell are you gonna get out of this one?" He asked expecting no answer. Her answer to that was a little sucker punch with her right fist causing Death groan and let go of Rogue making them both fall to the ground. As quick as Rogue could, she attempted one again attempted to kick Death with her right foot, this time to the side of his face. He pushed his head backward, the front of her boot scratching his lips, causing blood to slowly drip out of the slight cut on his bottom lip. Seeing the blood on his lips made his eyes turn that infamous green that caused a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Oh shit" Rogue said softly. Death quickly jumped into a crouching position and grabbed her by the ankles and taking the legs from under her, now lying on her back knocking the back of her head on the hard surface. Death performed a handstand front flip and landed on top of her in a prone position, locking her arms down. This time there was no getting out of this situation.

"Had enough yet?" he asked whilst they both laid there panting. 

"Yeah." She relied, accepting defeat. Death rose first and offered Rogue a hand, which she accepted. They left the Danger room and went together to the locker room. Death sat down on the bench, wiping his face with the towel and taking a few sips of the bottle of water.

"I won." He said looking up at Rogue with a smile who was still fiddling around in her locker.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk it up. We both know if I used my powers on you, you'd be lying on the floor KO'd." She stirred, not wanting him to get a big head. He smiled again and gave a short chuckle. "Sorry about your lip."

"Huh?" He reached for his lips seeing the blood, almost forgetting. "Oh, don't worry about it. Sorry for the whole, boob, thingy." Rogue grinned, blushing. There was a silence for a few moments which neither of them liked.

"So hows your diary thing going?" Asking the question out of curiosity and just wanting to break the silence.

"Storm told you about that?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I dunno. I don't see how it will help me." He said looking at the tiled floor.

"You've got to get shit of your mind. I know you would never tell anybody about your problems. Not even me." Rogue said.

"What do you mean, not even you?" he inquired.

"Well" she said trying to think of how to answer. "Since John left….." With those words Death looked down at the tiles again, not wanting to look at Rogue when she said it. "You have been distant from everybody. Not nearly as social as you use to be. It seems the only person you have a real conversation with is me. And I know you don't like Bobby too much."

"How could you tell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look Dean" now in a more serious tone, now sitting next to him on the bench. "You can tell me about you problems. Is that really so hard? I know John was your best friend. But you'll be alright without him." She said showing her concern for her friend.

"I know. But that's not thing I'm worried about."

"Then what is the thing you're worried about?"

"I'm going to have to fight him one day. And I don't know if I can stop myself from killing him" With that answer, Dean got up and left. Rogue was left sitting there, pondering on what he said, and how she can help him through this war in his head, that she did not understand.


	3. The Plot Thickens

I should let the readers know that I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this. Each chapter I write is ideas I just get, so I get on the computer and type away. All I know is eventually, probably not too long, the Brotherhood will get involved. Not sure if the X-Men will fight or team-up like in X2. Maybe both…… Well one thing is for sure. I will make Death and Pyro face off, former best friends and now arch enemy's.

Remember, italic writing is Death's thoughts.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

            ^^^^^^^^^^

The Bane

Chapter 3

            "Ergh. Shit!" The first word's of Dean's day. He woke with the sun peering through the blinds in his room. This stung his eyes more so, being a nocturnal creature.

            Last night he and Logan had a few beers. Well, that's how it started out. A few beers turned out to be a night of drinking practically every alcohol under the sun. Where the hell did he get so much? I suppose with his healing factor he didn't have to worry about a hang-over. 

            Dean slowly emerged from his bed, still wearing his black jeans worn last night. He randomly picked some clothes from his draws, picking up a black tank top and faded blue jeans and had a hot shower.

            When he got out he felt refreshed but needed something to eat fast. Had to get something else in his stomach other than the left over alcohol.

            He stumbled down stairs way heading straight to the kitchen. When he reached to end of the stair case he nearly tripped over Multiple. Well, three Multiples running past. Dean growled and let out a few unspeakable cursing words.

In the Kitchen was Storm and Jean, cutting up some cucumbers, lettuce, tomatoes and other assorted fruits and vegetables. Guess they were making some sort of salad. The knife hitting the chopping board loudly drove Dean insane, feeling especially grumpy this morning. It was nearly 10:30

            "Could you keep that down?" Dean said quite loud, too loud than was needed. But Dean didn't relise this with his senses going haywire.

            "Well good morning to you too!" Storm said condescendingly.

            "Enjoy your night?" Jean asked  knowing all too well what he and Logan were upto. Everyone knew Dean drank with Logan occasionally. Everyone was ok with, except tight ass Scott. Even the Professor didn't mind as long as it wasn't seen by the younger students. Dean was a role model after all. He often rolled his eyes to that thought. Dean just gave Jean a look and tried not to get pissed of about it. 

            He went to the fridge looking for something to fill him up. Some left over Chinese food, beef in black bean sauce.

            "Who's is this?"

            "Umm. I dunno." Jean answered honestly having no idea.

            "Well I'm eating it then." Dean put the plastic box into the microwave, setting the timer for 30 seconds. When it was done he sat at the bench and picked up a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Nice healthy start to the day. When Dean was about to take his first bite, he heard Xavier's voice in his head.

            {Please come to my office for a team meeting in 10 minutes}

            Nightcrawler teleported into the room and walk out of the kitchen, heading into the hall where the stairs to Xavier office was. Jean and Storm headed off in the same direction. Obvious all the X-Men got the call.

            **_Shit. Just about to start eating. Ah fuck it; he said 10 minutes so I'll take 10 minutes_**_._

* * * * *  

            Dean twisted the gold knob of the door and entered Xavier's office. Everyone gave him a short look which made Dean slightly embarrassed being the centre of attention for that brief moment, probably because he was last to get there. Scoot and Jean were on a sofa together, as was Bobby and Rogue on the opposite side of the room. Kurt was standing by the sofa where Scott and Jean were, Ororo sitting on the arm rest of a single chair and Logan leaning on wall in the corner. 

            "So what's happening Professor?" Scott the first to ask the question on everybody's mind.

            "This morning I was using Cerebro, doing my usual check on mutant activity, when I came on a certain group of mutants.

            "Who?" Storm inquired

            "The Brotherhood. To be more specific, Toad and Pyro."

            The mention of Pyro silenced everybody and tried not to look at Dean, wanting to see his reaction but not wanting him to know that. He knew though, he could sense it. Didn't even need his powers to sense it. 

            "So what are we going to do?" Kurt asked with a think German accent.

            "It could be nothing but they could also be under orders from Magneto, planning another attack on humans. I want you to go on patrol around the New York area and inform me if you find something. In the meantime I will continue to investigate using Cerebro. That is all. Go in groups of two or three. I'm sure you can settle amongst yourselves who will team up with who. Dismissed."

            The X-Men slowly emerged from the office and went on about their daily routines, with the thought of the Brotherhood stuck in their head. Dean just stood outside of the office, looking down in thought. Rogue looked at him from behind wanting to talk to him.

            "Are you coming?" Bobby asked Rogue, trying to get her attention away from Dean, jealousy starting to build up in him like a gas pipe about to explode. He knew that he liked Rogue, so did everybody else for that matter, and Rogue was his best friend, which made Bobby very observant went they were together.

            "I'll see ya in a minute. Go ahead without me." Bobby stood for a second and walked off, shaking his head in annoyance and disapproval. Rogue saw this but shrugged it. Rogue placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, who was still looking at the floor.

            "Are you alright." She asked.

            "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

            "You sure? If you wanna talk abou-"

            "No it's fine." Dean interrupted and walks off quickly, heading to his room. When he got to his room he sat on his bed and took a deep breath. He stood up and went to his desk, picking up a picture of Pyro and himself, back in the happy days. They both had an arm around each other. Smiling. Something Dean hadn't real done for a long time. Dean put the picture back in its spot.

            **_John. Damn you._**


End file.
